Animals, such as pets and zoo specimens, have long been maintained and displayed in containers such as aquariums and terrariums, comprising at least one transparent panel which permits viewing of the animals inside by persons outside of the container. Similarly, inanimate objects, such as store merchandise, museum artifacts and the hands of a clock have been displayed in cases having one or more transparent panels to permit viewing and to protect the objects.
Economy of space often requires that containers such as these be quite limited in size. The small size often results in the objects displayed in the container appearing somewhat crowded together. Furthermore, any environmental or ornamental additions made to the container, to increase the attractiveness of the display or otherwise, only serves to further crowd the objects being displayed. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for conveying an impression of increased size or depth of the container without modification to the actual dimensions of the container.